Beepers
by TheDarkestBeforeDawn
Summary: Ok, one shot about a Dr. Edward Cullen. Just as he is about to leave the ER for the night, a last minute page keeps him here.


**Ok, this is just a random one shot that I wrote during one of my free periods. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was about to walk out the door of the cramped ER that I work insane hours in, when my beeper sounded. Mentally, I debated with myself on whether I should let the late shift take the call or not. Eventually, my conscience won out and I headed back into the hospital. I walked past Sarah, our overly friendly RN who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. I walk over to the assignment board and see that the emergency patient is in Room 132. _Of course it had to be on the other side of the ER…_

I swiftly walk down the hall passing numbers as I go. _Room 129, 130, 131, 132, 133-_ _Wait, passed it._ I smile to myself moronically. I've been in this hospital for 2 years, and I'm still passing room numbers. I grab the chart left by the nurse that saw her first and I groan. Written in messy handwriting states that: "Miss Bella Swan says that she tripped over her cat and fell into her glass coffee table. Says she's not drunk, but I couldn't test because you have the breathalyzer." Great, a drunk in an ER, who would've guessed. Closing the chart, I imagine what this Bella must look like. She has a cat, must be in her 60's. If she _is_ elderly, it would mean that she most likely got drunk off wine or whisky, and it will be easy to detect. Now complete with a mental image of the old cat lady, I brace myself and open the door.

I walk through the door and gasp. Sitting before me was a goddess. A complete and utter goddess. She had long, wavy brown hair fit into a ponytail that sat loosely on her head. Her plump lips were rosy pink, and the bottom was slightly larger than the top. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were stained with tears I assumed were from her fall. My eyes traveled down her body and abruptly landed on a large gash in her arm. There was still glass sticking out of the wound at grotesque angles and dried blood was getting lathered in the new, still gushing out of her arm. "How did this happen?" I ask her, shocked that a beauty such as her could be disfigured in any way.

"This?" She questioned, pointing to her arm. I nodded, still in my shocked phase. "This is just Friday night, not really that big of a deal," She started to laugh, and I thought my eardrums would burst out of pleasure. Her laugh was so melodic, so perfect, and so beautiful.

"You get large, disturbing gashes in your body often?" I asked, laughing along with her. I took the breathalyzer out of the cabinet and told her to breathe into it. She did as she was told, and the test came back negative. Not an ounce of liquor in her system.

"Only when I'm not breaking a bone, getting a bloody nose, or bruising like a banana," She said, a gentle pulse of blood gathering in her cheeks. "And is it safe to assume that I'm not drunk?"

"Yes, you are as sober as I am. And it sounds like you come here a lot, why is it that I've never seen you here before?" I asked her, walking over to the glove box. I grab two gloves and an extracting tool. I hear her gulp in the distance when the shiny silver object came into view.

"I guess I normally see Dr. Black when I come in, but I think he's out of town or something…" She trailed off, looking down. My teeth ground together at the name of Black, my fellow ER doctor. Jacob Black was a royal ass. He bragged about every patient, and I vaguely remember him talking about "a hot bell" that came to see him every week. I shuddered at him taking advantage of this goddess and I pushed the thought out of my mind.

"The convention in Phoenix?"I asked, trying to get the mental images of Jacob treating Bella badly out of my mind.

"I really wouldn't know, he might've told me, but I've been slow lately," she smiled again, and winced in pain at the last piece of glass being plucked from her wound.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She nodded in agreement, and then closed her eyes as she saw me reveal a stitching kit. Normally, I would let the nurse stitch up the patient, but I had some type of a fascination with Bella, and I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. I gently took hold of her arm and inserted the needle through the skin. I worked quickly, and eventually I tied the knot so that her skin was no longer severed.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," she said sincerely, looking up at me with her brown eyes. I noticed that they seemed darker than they were before.

"No, please call me Edward," I implied, showing her a crooked smile.

She smiled back and said, "Ok then Edward, thank you very much for sewing me back together again."

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…" I recited, remembering the children's rhyme my mother used to say to me.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…" Bella continued, looking up at me, egging me on.

"All the King's horses and all the King's men…" We were eliminating the space between us with every line, and we were almost touching.

"They couldn't put Humpty together again…" She breathed in my ear. "Poor Humpty, I bet you could've sewed him up Edward." I moaned the second her breath hit my ear.

I stood up from my chair, only to hear a whimper emanate from Bella. I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. Slowly, I turned my head to face Bella. Her head was downcast, and her hand rested upon her cheek. Shakespeare started reciting itself in my head: _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" She responded, just now aware that I was still in the room.

"Bella, would you like to go get some dinner with me?" I asked, averting my gaze to a speck on the ground.

"As a date?" She inquired, obviously confused in my change of character.

"If that's alright with you," I held her gaze for what seemed a lifetime, until she finally answered.

"Yes, it's perfectly alright with me." My smile grew tenfold once she said this, and I took her hand gently and lead her out the door.

_Thank God for beepers._

* * *

**Review? Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Please with an Edward ontop?**

**-TwilightComesFirst**


End file.
